Barbecued foods are increasingly popular both at home and in restaurants. Such foods present an elevated health risk to the population form carcinogens produced in them as compared to alternative cooking methods. Consequently, there is an urgent need for better grilling technology. Phase I research proved that the Safe-grill met the goals of greatly reducing carcinogens while improving organoleptic quality as measured by taste panels. In phase II, the research will consist of cost reduction engineering, optimizing the grill for use with other fuels and developing clearing systems. Foods will also be evaluated, and the final designs developed for various sized grills. Heterocyclic amines will be verified and quantitated by using mutagenicity testing, HPLC and GLC methods. The grill will be optimized to maximize organoleptic allure, while minimizing athe carcinogen exposure to the consumer to the extent possible in Phase II. The grill price is targeted at 150% of a standard grill. The first grill upgrade units will be sold in 1995. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Commercialization of a safer form of grilling or flame broiling will facilitate the production of such equipment to the retail and commercial market. It has been shown in Phase I that this technology dramatically reduces the carcinogens in char-broiled foods. Such technologies will lead to commercial and retail use from Phase II developments.